Your Touch Burns Like Fire
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine is home, bored and alone. Kurt's been ill with a horrible cold for the last five days and they miss each other terribly. How does Blaine react when he gets a horny text from his perfect boyfriend telling him he's in an empty house...?Well how do you think? He's is a teenageboy after all! Klaine Smut. Rated M for a reason!


**A/n: Hey! So I'm still writing 'Notebook', and as you know there will be so smut appearing in it soon, however I haven't written any in quiet a while so I'd thought I'd write this as a sort of practice type thing, although this is a lot hotter then that shall be. :) **

**Enjoy the shameless Klaine sex.**

**I own nothing, apart from a scary obsession for these two boys.**

* * *

Blaine sighed, tapping his pen against his knee. He hated homework. Even if it had gotten a lot easier seen he joined McKinley, it was still annoying, boring and seriously got in the way of his social life...and by social life he meant texting Kurt or arguing with one of the Warblers about how his idea about a red blazers with blue pipping wasn't a bad idea-which was completely pointless and not worth the effort. It also got in the way of his relaxing time, which included watching and reading Harry Potter, and flicking through the latest Vogue magazine so he had a better idea about what his adorable boyfriend was texting him about, and checking the latest football games he'd missed because he's good-for-nothing farther was downstairs watching some boring documentary that was apparently related to his job in accounting...which Blaine doubted.

He moaned realizing he'd managed to read the same page about the civil war for the billionth time without taking a word of it in. He slammed the book closed forcefully, pushing it, and his blank sheet of paper away in annoyance and disgust. Maybe he should just box for a while.

He saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, a huge grin appearing over his face when Kurt's beautiful name flashed upon the screen.

_Hey Blaine X  
_

Blaine sighed a bit, Kurt had been sick for the last five days. Five days of complete boringness, texting, and cursing the horrible common cold. Kurt's farther, Burt, hadn't let Blaine in the house, taking the flowers (Kurt's favorite white tulips) and the cheesy teddy bear he had brought with him before sending Blaine home. After a whole night of texting Kurt, begging him to convince his dad to allow him entrance. Kurt had admitted that he told him dad not to let him in, saying that he would probably catch Kurt's cold and then they would have to wait even longer for them to be together again. Blaine had agreed grumpily, his frown however turning into a smile when Kurt thanked him for the flowers and bear, saying that they made him feel so much better and that he had been hugging the bear all day, pretending that it was Blaine. Blaine missed his boyfriend more then anything, he really didn't understand how they survived when they were at different schools.

_Heya sweetie, how's your sore throat?X  
_

Blaine hated the idea of Kurt being in pain, especially when he wasn't there to do anything about it or comfort him.

_Better, but my heart hurts. I miss you. X  
_

And with that Blaine's own heart basically shattered to a billion pieces.

_Kurt, you have no idea how much I miss you. Are you coming to school on Monday? X  
_

Blaine sat cross legged on his bed, the fingers on his right hand crossed, because it was bad luck to cross both and if it wasn't right it was wrong...even though it was left. That makes no sense.

_Most definitely! I'm surprised Glee has managed this long without me. X  
_

Blaine sighed, smiling. He could imagine just the way Kurt would say it, his voice turning sassy and confident, maybe a bit of a wink, but he would still have a soft unsure blush appear over his cheeks.

_Thank God, I can't wait! Kurt I need you so much! :( X  
_

Blaine got to his feet, feeling a little happier that he would definitely be able to see Kurt on Monday. He packed away his school books and picked up his well used copy of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', before laying back down on his bed, seeing that Kurt had replied.

_I can't wait either...I mean I **really **can't wait. Two days is a long time Blaine.  
_

Blaine frowned a bit, trying to understand what Kurt was getting at.

_Any amount of time away from you is a long time Baby X  
_

He found the part in his book that he had gotten to before, he loved Sirius Black, he was one of his favorite characters. He'd barley read a paragraph when Kurt replied.

_Hmm, are you busy?  
_

Blaine blushed a bit, he was in his room reading Harry Potter on a Friday night.

_No why? Are you okay? X  
_

He really should go out a meet some friends or something soon...

_No Blaine. I'm not okay. I'm very, very horny and in a very, very empty house.  
_

Blaine took a huge intake of breath, his eyes widening. He still hadn't gotten used to Kurt being to upfront with him about sex, even after _everything_ that they'd done. And they'd done a lot. His heart thumped faster in his chest, his pants growing a bit tighter at all the possibilities that rush around his head. He read the message again. He fucking loved teenage hormones.

_Aw Baby, now you've made me all hot and bothered!  
_

He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to just jerk off right there and then, which was extremely difficult with the flashbacks that his brain was throwing at him, a lot of which included either him or Kurt lying beneath the other, writhing around in completely pleasure.

_Maybe we could help each other?  
_

Holy crap, Blaine hadn't had sex in a week and oh my God he needed this.

_20 minutes.  
_

And with that he jumped of the bed (whimpering at how tight his jeans felt) and grabbed his car keys, running down the stairs at a record speed and slamming the front door behind him, ignoring his Dad's shout of "Blaine Anderson where are you going at this hour?" He galloped to his car, fumbling to unlock it in his haze of hormonal explosion.

He was at Kurt's house in fifteen minutes.

* * *

He pulled into the drive way and leaped out of his car, almost forgetting to shut the door behind him but not bothering to lock it, he sent a text to Kurt, his fingers trembling with anticipation.

_I'm outside.  
_

Kurt replied a few seconds after.

_It's unlocked, hurry or I'll start without you.  
_

Blaine whined into the night, his brain making a note of the fact that it was completely freezing and he was only wearing a thin shirt and a pair of jeans...no shoes or socks. His cock however, pulled him forward towards the house, bursting through the door and pounding up the stairs. He exploded into Kurt's room, his chest heaving in and out.

Kurt was sitting in the window sill, looking out into the night. He didn't turn around when Blaine entered. It was completely dark, the only light was the large full moon outside casting a romantic glow into the room. It highlighted the profile of Kurt's face, making his eyes look even more blue then normal, and catching the natural highlights of lighter burgundy in Kurt's hair. His skin seemed to glow, his lips looking full, pink and perfectly ravishable. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. Blaine froze, his heart swelling greatly of love he felt for the perfection of a boy in front of him.

Kurt's head turned and he smiled at Blaine, his eyes sparkling, "Hey," He said gently.

Blaine gulped, "H-Hi."

Kurt frowned in concern, he got to his feet, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Blaine took another huge lung full of air as he saw was Kurt was wearing. Kurt was wearing his shirt. Just. His. Shirt. It was one of his own plain white Dalton ones that was way too big for Blaine, let alone Kurt's thin, beautiful but surprisingly strong frame. He came down just hang gently at the top of Kurt's thighs. That was it. His pale, long legs were bare and as perfect as ever.

"M...My shirt," Blaine managed to choke out.

Kurt chuckled, "I know, you don't mind do you?" He walked forward and switched on one of the lamps by his bedside table, the extra light flooding the room letting Blaine see that Kurt's hair that was unstyled and still damp from a recent shower, "You left it here once, I wear it when I miss you," Kurt told him laying down on his bed, his back propped up again the many stylish cushions, "It smells like you," he finished, a slight blush appearing over his pale cheeks.

"No...No, I don't, don't mind," Blaine struggled not to moan at the sight.

Kurt smiled softly, "Are you going to come and help me, or just watch?"

Blaine chocked on a breath full of air before managing to make his led like legs to move forward and sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt hummed in approval, reaching out and pulling Blaine close to him so he could lay a small kiss on his lips, "I missed you so much," He whispered.

Blaine gulped at the scent Kurt's sweet breath, "I missed you too."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, a small still playing around him lips, "Would you help me please Blaine?"

"W-With what?" Blaine biting his lip in excitement of what was to come.

"Why don't you undo this shirt and find out?" Kurt teased, his eyes wide and innocent.

Blaine bit back a moan, reaching forward and began unbuttoning the baggy white shirt with slightly shaking hands, his eyes drinking in Kurt's perfectly soft skin each time more was exposed.

Finally he was down to the last three buttons, Kurt was waiting patiently above him watching him curiously. Blaine undid the last button and pulled it open, revealing Kurt's cock, half hard resting gently between his legs.

Blaine moaned loudly, reaching out and touching the head gently with the tips of his fingers, watching it twitch beneath, "Kurt," he breathed.

Kurt smiled, "Will you help me?" He asked again, "Please Blaine?"

Blaine nodded furiously.

Kurt laughed, "Careful Baby or you'll nod your head off your shoulders," He said cupping Blaine's cheek in his palm, "How will see where you're putting that beautiful cock of yours then?"

Blaine whimpered, his eyes slipping close, "K...Kurt..."

"I know Sweetie, you're wearing far too many clothes aren't you?" Kurt tutted and shook his head.

Blaine nodded and moaned in agreement, his eyes large darkening rapidly.

Kurt smiled and grabbing Blaine shirt, and lifting it up. Blaine raised his arms, helping Kurt get it over his head before throwing it on the floor somewhere. Kurt sighed, running his hand down Blaine's bare chest with the lightest of touches, feeling Blaine shiver under his fingers. He trailed them down all the way to the buckle of Blaine's belt, undoing it before starting on the button and zipper of his jeans.

Blaine sighed at the relief it gave his painfully hard erection. He was so turned on right now, Kurt sitting in front of him, naked and completely perfect. Fuck he was going to explode in a minute.

Kurt pulled Blaine's jeans and underwear down his legs in one go, throwing them on the floor in the general direction of where he thought Blaine's shirt was before turning back to Blaine's naked form. He reached forward and ran his palm over the head of Blaine's rock hard cock that was curving up towards his abdomen, watching with an expression of fascination as Blaine's hips bucked forward desperately into the contact.

"Is this for me Blaine?" He asked gently, looking up into Blaine's lust blown eyes.

Blaine nodded again, biting his lip as Kurt started letting his fingers dance up and down his sensitive thighs.

"Such a pretty cock Blaine," Kurt sighed a bit, "All for me."

Blaine nodded again, "Only for you."

Kurt smiled again and pushed Blaine back against the bed before climbing so he was hovering over him, "You know we have the whole night to ourselves," He said in between lazy sweet kisses, "We can take our time."

Blaine shivered, "K...Kurt, I need you," He begged, "Please?"

Kurt's smile turned to a grin, "All in good time sweetie."

Blaine moaned in response, letting Kurt kiss him gently again, ignoring the fact that he could grab Kurt around the waist and pull him down on top of him before grinding against him until he came. Because he knew he would regret it later, Kurt would make sure of that.

Kurt refused to give him anymore then sweet, closed mouthed kisses and Blaine found his cock softening gently, he didn't mind though. He had missed Kurt so much, it was nice to just relax and feel Kurt's soft lips move against it own.

This seemed to be what Kurt was looking for, after a while he rolled onto his side, pulling Blaine with him, never breaking the contact of their lips, "Hmm, Blaine I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine breathed, "More then anything."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine with a bit more force and reaching forward to hold Blaine's cock gently between his fingers.

"Nuhh," Blaine moaned a bit, taking in a large gulp of air when Kurt released his lips.

"You're all soft Baby," Kurt whispered, he looked down at his own cock, "Me too."

Blaine nodded, watching Kurt carefully, trying to work out his next move.

Kurt rolled again so they were in their previous position, Kurt on top of Blaine, "What made you so hard before Blaine?"

Blaine stared at him with wide eyes, "W...What?"

"Before I even touched you, you were already hard," Kurt explained, "Why?"

Blaine gulped, blushing greatly, "Your text," He said.

"Which one?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Blaine gulped again, "Horny and alone."

"Ah," Kurt nodded in understanding, "Did it make _you_ horny Blaine?"

Blaine nodded helplessly, "I just kept thinking about all the stuff we've done."

Kurt smiled, "You know why I am? I had a dream about you," He whispered, his eyes darkening, "You were fucking me so hard Blaine."

Blaine whined, feeling his cock twitch, "Kurt."

"And then I was riding you," Kurt continued, "You're cock fucks me so well doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded.

"You love being buried inside me don't you?" Kurt growled, "You love filling me up with your cum."

Blaine whimpered, nodding again, "So much Kurt, so much."

Kurt grinned in approval, "You're such a good boy Blaine," He purred, running his hand down Blaine's chest.

Blaine found himself beaming at the praise.

"But," Kurt interrupted sharply, "I'd prefer it if _I _am the one who gets to make you hard, okay?"

Blaine nodded watching Kurt continue to trailed smooth fingers over his chest. Kurt smiled and reached up, pinching Blaine's nipple between his thumb and for finger and making him gasp.

"Good boy," Kurt purred again, "I love you."

Blaine shivered, "I love you too."

Kurt smiled, "So, taking into account that the last time we were in a similar situation you were bounding around on my cock above me, I think we should swop roles, don't you?"

"Most definitely," Blaine agreed.

Kurt continued to smile, "Good."

Kurt smashed their mouths together, locking his fingers in Blaine's hair while Blaine's hands flew forward to gripped hold of his waist. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt started sucking harshly on his tongue before moving to nip at his bottom lip.

"Kurt fuck," Blaine whimpered, trying to lock his legs around Kurt's hips.

Kurt grabbed the back of his thigh and lifted it to help him, Blaine's feet instantly locking around each other.

"Oh my God," Kurt groaned, he started kissing down Blaine's neck, "Fuck, I missed you."

Blaine grinned, unwrapping his legs and rolling over in Kurt's king sized bed so Kurt was beneath him, "You missed me baby?" He asked, rocking his rapidly hardening cock against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt whined, throwing his head back against the cushions, "Fuck."

Blaine's eyes slipped closed, rocking gently, "You missed my cock didn't you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip so hard he was sure he would draw blood.

"I missed you too," Blaine ran his fingers up the sinfully soft skin of Kurt's chest, "I missed my little cock slut."

Kurt gulped, his eyes widening.

Blaine froze, "oh, Crap Kurt, I didn't mean...I'm sorry..."

"No, no," Kurt shook his head, "I like it," His cheeks blushing furiously red.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, blushing even deeper.

Blaine grinned, leaning down and kissing over Kurt chest and up to his neck before growling, "My beautiful little cock slut," in his ear.

Kurt shivered, "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine was still grinning, obviously happy about his new discovery.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Stop looking so proud of yourself."

Blaine laughed, moving up to nip delicately at Kurt's ear lobe again.

"What me to show you have much I love your cock?" Kurt whispered, making Blaine's laugh turn slightly choked.

"Show me," He whispered back.

He let Kurt flip him over again, swallowing heavily anticipation.

Kurt was grinning down at him, he moved so his knees where knelt either side of Blaine's hips and lent down, licking and sucking and biting along Blaine's collarbone, enjoying the sounds of Blaine's gasps above him. He moved up and grazed his teeth over Blaine's Addams apple before moving to suck harshly on Blaine's pulse point, soothing the red skin with his tongue.

He licked and bit down Blaine's chest, taking a moment to flick his tongue against his hard nipples and sucking on them gently, feeling Blaine moan even louder above him.

"Baby, please."

"Please what?" Asked Kurt, still kissing down Blaine's chest.

Blaine locked his fingers in Kurt's hair, tugging gently and pulling him to a kiss with way too much teeth, tongue and saliva. Kurt hung on for the last possibly moment before broke away gasping desperately for air and struggling not to whimper at the passion Blaine just forced upon him.

Blaine craned his neck so he snuggle into Kurt's own neck, placing a few wet, sloppy kisses and breathing frantically hardy, blowing hot air over the wet skin and making Kurt shiver.

Kurt took a few more deep breathes before slamming his and Blaine's swollen, bruised lips together again with the same amount of needy passion. Blaine's hands gripping his shoulders while Kurt's own hands traced teasingly up and down Blaine's toned chest, tweaking his nipples again because Kurt knew just how much that drove Blaine crazy. Blaine's hands slipped from his shoulders, all the way down, caressing the smooth skin of Kurt's back and hips. He's hands rested at Kurt's very lower back, he suddenly dipped his hand lower, teasing Kurt's crack and making him gasp.

Blaine used the distraction to take dominance over the hot, needy kiss. Fucking Kurt's tongue with his mouth before running it along the roof and tickling the back of his teeth while Kurt moaned desperately above him. He let his hands continue to tease along Kurt's spine and the top of his crack, dipping a little lower each time and making Kurt moan a little louder then before while still kissing him with every ounce of horny teenage boy in his body.

Suddenly Blaine pressed his finger lightly against Kurt's hole and Kurt pulled back from the messy kiss to let out a cry, his hands slipped up to lock in Blaine's hair while he pressed desperately back onto the finger, his chin tucking into his chest as he struggled to take in enough oxygen.

Blaine was grinning, his eyes were completely blown with lust and Kurt had never seen them darker. His cheeks were bright red and he was breathing almost as heavily as Kurt, a small amount of spit was dripping over his swollen lips and onto his chin.

"Blaine," Kurt whined between a gasp for air, looking up at him with complete desperation on his face.

Blaine reached over into the side draw while Kurt continued to try and get a grip on his breathing. Blaine pulled out a small, half empty bottle of lube and a condom, he paused for a second before dropping the condom back in. He knew both him and Kurt were clean and anyway, as Kurt has said before, he loved filling Kurt up with his cum.

By the time Blaine had made this small decision Kurt was hovering over him with slightly shaking arms, his breathing coming out in short little gasps.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, frowning a bit but feeling triumphant at how wrecked Kurt looked.

Kurt shook his head, "In me," He whined pressing his forehead to Blaine's, "Please."

Blaine chuckled, "Cock slut," He said darkly making Kurt tip his head back and moan.

"Please?" He begged.

Blaine popped the cap on the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and warmed it, before circling Kurt's hole, teasing him lightly until he saw the death look Kurt was giving him (he actually kind of feared for his life) before he pushed his index finger in a tiny bit, "I love you," He whispered, stretching his neck to brush his nose softly against Kurt's.

Kurt managed a smile because they always did that, the 'I love you' before one of them entered the other. It happened on the first time and he was sure it was going to be a tradition for the rest of their lives. "I love you too," He replied, his voice coming out completely horse and broken in a way that made Blaine's cock twitch noticeably.

Blaine bit his lip, "You look so hot right now," he whispered pushing his finger in a little further, watching Kurt's dark eyes close, "I could just cum from the sight of you."

Kurt's eyes flew open, "Don't you dare Anderson," He glared.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again, pushing his index finger all the way in before stopping.

Kurt squirmed from the incision but still pressed back against it at the same time, trying to get it in deeper and Blaine pressed a small lazy kiss to Kurt's lips, working his finger in and out gently as he could. He could never even think about hurting Kurt in the slightest, he knew it drove Kurt crazy most of the time but no way was Blaine going to do anything without making sure the man he loved was properly prepared.

"More," Kurt whispered brokenly, "Please Blaine?"

Blaine obliged, added another finger and rolling his eyes when Kurt asked for another only a few seconds after.

"No," He said, scissoring his fingers slightly, trying to open Kurt up as much as he could.

Kurt whined, "Please, Please Blaine."

Blaine sighed, added a third hesitantly, freezing when Kurt's face screwed up in pain, his eyes clamming shut tightly as he shuddered.

"Kurt, are you okay? Baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "Fine," He gasped, but his eyes remained closed.

Blaine covered his face in feather light kisses, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's ear, "I love you, you're perfect, you're beautiful, I love you so much," He whispered over and over again until Kurt's eyes opened again and he took a deep breath.

"Okay," He said, nodding for more.

Blaine stretched him out until he was scissoring four fingers and Kurt was threatening his life if he didn't get inside him right now. After a quick agreement for Kurt for the use of no condom, Blaine spread some more lube on his cock and looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's erection and pumped it a few times, watching Blaine's head fall back against the cushions behind him with his mouth slack before he maneuvered so he was sitting on Blaine's chest, "Ready?"

Blaine nodded, "I love you," He said, reaching up to stroke Kurt's face with his clean hand.

"I love you too Blaine, I love you so much," Kurt breathed, sighing at the truth of the words before he lifted himself up on already slightly shaking legs and pressed Blaine's cock against his hole. He lowered himself down slowly, whimpering gently. Blaine head snapped back against the cushions again harshly, biting down on his bottom lip hard and gripping Kurt's hips tightly.

Kurt couldn't deny the pain, even though he tried to hide it Blaine saw it on his face, "Take your time," He managed to say while desperately fighting the urge to thrust upwards.

Kurt nodded, his eyes closing as he took down large gulps of air as tried to ignore the feeling of being ripped apart of the inside and he was suddenly extremely grateful Blaine was so careful about preparation, Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have felt like without.

He still lowered slowly, his tongue poking out the side of his kiss-bruised lips adorably in concentration. His pale cheeks were a beautiful rosy pink and his hair was a mop of mess on his head. It was always an amazing turn on for Blaine, knowing he was the only person on the planet with permission to touch, let alone mess up, Kurt's hair.

All of a sudden Kurt sighed, relaxing when Blaine was fulling encased inside him and they both stopped, looking at each other.

Blaine moaned a bit, locking his and Kurt's fingers together, "I love being so connected to you," He whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Kurt sighed, biting his lip, "Baby you're always connected to me," He whispered back, raising his and Blaine's joined hands over his heart, "Right here."

Blaine's eyes opened and they shinned with nothing but love, "You okay to move sweetie?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded gently with a smile.

Blaine watched the moan brake from Kurt's ravished lips as he rolled his hips up once, sighing himself at the pleasure that course throughout his body.

"You feel so good," Kurt whimpered, running his hand affectionately through Blaine's curls that had completely broken free from their gel.

"I know," Blaine replied, trying to find a word to describe the hot, wet, tight heat surrounding his cock and failing entirely, "So perfect," He finished although that didn't even begin to describe it.

"More?" Kurt asked gently, rolling his hips down teasingly again and again, making Blaine moan brokenly.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out," Blaine growled, suddenly thrusting upward harshly.

Kurt let out a half cry half gasp, being thrown forward and having to stop himself with his hands on Blaine's bare sweaty chest, "Fuck yes."

Blaine grinned mischievously, bending his legs at the knee and planting his feet flat and firmly on the mattress. He bucked his hips up while Kurt clutched desperately onto his shoulders for dear life as Blaine continued to slam into him repeatedly, so hard that Kurt was bouncing almost completely off Blaine's cock and landing back down on him hard and causing his ball to keep rubbing against Blaine's legs and his cock to slide across his abdomen.

Blaine was groaning and moaning below him, sweat dripping down his face from the effort of lifting Kurt up like he was, "Oh God, Fuck yes, Yes, Baby, Ohhh!" He muttered, "So. Fucking. Good. Yes!"

Blaine stopped for a millisecond, adjusting his angle before slamming into Kurt again and getting back into his rhythm. The adjustment causing the head of Blaine's cock to hit Kurt's protest with an almost abusive force and Kurt couldn't help the scream that left his broke vocal chords, "Oh my God, God, Blaine, Blaine," He cried, shaking his head as though he was doubting the amount of pleasure he was feeling was possible.

Blaine was grunting beneath him in exhilaration between cries of pleasure and a babbling mixture of cursing and Kurt's name.

The room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, and the sounds of mingled moans and heavy breathing that bounced of the tastefully decorated walls as well as the sound of skin on skin and cried of each others name as they left battered, abused lips.

Blaine felt the familiar tight coiling in his gut at the heat of electricity building up in every limb of his body but he was determined to make Kurt reach his climax first. He gathered up the last remain adrenaline his body was producing and thrust frantically hard and fast, abusing Kurt's hole at just the right angle that he knew he was slam hard into Kurt's prostate each time.

He watched tears of physical pleasure swell and spill down Kurt's cheeks before Kurt tensed and shuddered, exploding long shoots of release all over Blaine's chest and face as he cried out Blaine's name like his life depend on it.

Blaine felt Kurt clench around him, he felt the cum over his lover dribble over his lips and with one final shaky thrust he was coming, filling Kurt up heavily with a long, broken moan before he collapsed, completely spent while Kurt fell forward into his chest.

"Holy fuck," Blaine whimpered after a few minutes, his breathing desperate and ragged, Kurt still hadn't made a move from his chest. He ran his hand through Kurt completely ruined locks, "Baby are you okay?"

Kurt rose his head slowly and shook his head, "I bit my tongue," He complained, letting it hang from his mouth.

Blaine laughed, watching as Kurt's eyes widened slightly after a moment, "What?"

"It's on your face," Kurt blushed, he wiping some cum from Blaine's cheek, "I'm sorry!"

Blaine just shook his head, "Do you realize how hot that is?" he whispered.

Kurt shivered at the tone of his voice, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt lifted himself of Blaine's soft, over sensitive cock, both of them wincing slightly before he collapsed in a heap beside him, he looked over them both and screwed up his nose, "We need a shower."

Blaine laughed again, "I'm going to need a nap before I can have shower sex with you Mr Hummel."

Kurt smiled, "Nap first it is ten," He snuggled into Blaine's side, "Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine hummed, already half asleep, "Goodnight sweet-heart."

* * *

**A/n: You should always use a condom to stop the spread of STI's no matter if you're gay, straight or a purple dinosaur blah, blah, blah, responsible rant, blah etc.**

**I'll post the new chapter of 'Notebook' as soon as I can, maybe you should check it out if you're not reading it already?**

**That was 9 pages and over 5,200 words of unbetted smut written at 1.00am so I apologize now for any mistakes.**

**Review!? :)**


End file.
